Super Turtles Dimension
The Super Turtles are an alternate universe version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Publication history They were originally designed by Peter Laird in 1993, but their designs went unused for nine years until 2002, when they appeared in the Mirage Comics, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles volume 4, issue 7. The Super Turtles later appeared in the 2003 series episode''Reality Check'', interacting with a denizen of the standard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe, Michelangelo. The Super Turtles' origin is told in Tales of the TMNT Volume 2, issue 47. Locations The Shell of Justice is an updated and futuristic version of the lair of the turtles, as if from an alternate reality, and the home of the Super Turtles.It is an obvious reference to the Hall of Justice in the DC Universe, which serves as the headquarters and residence of the Super Friends and Justice League. Character formation The Super Turtles * Graviturtle (formerly known as 'Captain Gravity' in Laird's 1993 sketches) Graviturtle is the counterpart of Leonardo. He acts as the leader of the Super Turtles and has the gift of gravity manipulation, which he controls through his whip as a focus. * Shellectro (formerly known as 'Electroboy' in Laird's 1993 sketches) Shellectro is an alternate version of Donatello. He has the talent to produce electrical discharges that he can fire as lightning or even use to fly. He is also able to manipulate electrokinetic electricity flows. * Griddex (formerly known as 'Grid' in Laird's 1993 sketches) Griddex is the superhero version of Raphael. He has super strength and is able to change his size; with these characteristics, he works as the muscle man of his team. Usually Griddex is in giant form in battle. * Blobboid (formerly known as 'Mr. Blob' in Laird's 1993 sketches) Blobboid is the superhero version of Michelangelo. His body has a slimy consistency which allows him to change his shape and his appearance at will, to stretch his limbs and to pass through attacks by itself. The antagonists * Sliver (2003 Series) Sliver is the counterpart of Splinter. Unlike Splinter, he is not a father figure to the Turtles; his entire loyalty belongs to Dr. Shreddarius instead. * The Terrorkinetics A cyborg army created by Shreddarius. Most are mixtures of mechanical components and animal biomass; only their leader Armorgga appears to be partly of human origin. History 2003 Cartoon The exact origin of the Super Turtles' powers remains unexplained in the 2003 animated series. In their alternate dimension, the Turtles were initially trained by Sliver, but he eventually turned into a mad, evil mastermind whom his former foster sons pledged to stop at all costs while Sliver in turn is willing to do anything to get his sons back to him. In this dimension, April was the mayor of New York City (here called Megatropolis) and working with the Super Turtles on a professional basis, with Casey as her bumbling and mild-mannered right-hand man. When the Ultimate Ninja and Drako, both fused into one entity, used the War Staff and the Time Scepter to banish the Ninja Turtles into different realities, Michelangelo ended up inside the Super Turtles' headquarters, the Shell of Justice, where he caught his counterpart brothers in an exercise simulation. After thoroughly checking Mikey out and hearing his (somewhat incoherent) story, the Super Turtles were at a loss as how to send him back to his own reality when Mayor O'Neil showed up to inform them of the Sliver's newest threat: thePenultimate Nullificator, a doomsday device set to eradicate all life on Earth, with the exception of all inside Sliver's tower headquarters. Mikey joined the Super Turtles in their exploit, only to learn to his horror the true identity of the Sliver. The Super Turtles and Mikey were then overpowered by the Sliver and locked inside a cage made of Utromidium, the only substance capable of neutralizing their powers. In this dire situation, Mikey had the decisive idea: upon his suggestion, Blobboid turned into Mikey and professed his loyalty to Sliver, tricking him into letting him out. Then Blobboid snatched Sliver's control cane and released Mikey and his brothers, whereupon they attacked Sliver and trapped him inside his own Utromidium cage. With time ticking down on the Nullificator's timer, and him beginning to phase out of this dimension, Mikey provided another vital idea, which made Shellectro reprogram the timer so the device would destroy everything inside the tower only. Then Mikey disappeared, and the Super Turtles escaped just moments before the Nullificator activated, taking Sliver and his tower with it. In recognition of Mikey's achievements in their final fight, the Super Turtles erected a statue of him in front of the Shell of Justice in his honor. Appearances * "Reality Check" * "Turtles Forever" (cameo) Movies * In the 2014 action film produced by Michael Bay the history of the Turtles is similar to the Super Turtles in the following ways: ** That they were test animals for a preparation, which should bring its creator financial and political gain; ** That the Turtles possess (to some extent) superhuman strength; ** That one of the primary antagonists (Eric Sacks) just like Lucks is playing to the facade of honor; ** And that the Shredder (similar to Shreddarius) uses a high-tech suit of armor. Notes * In the 2003 series, the Super Turtles are (in a way) humorously hinted at in ''The Unconvincing Turtle Titan ''when Michelangelo designs a set of superhero costumes for himself and his brothers and the latter show their appreciation by garbling the names of well-known comic superhero teams. * In the 2003 animated episode "Reality Check" the Super Turtles characters are voiced by the voice actors of their respective Ninja Turtle counterparts. Category:Dimensions Category:Multiverse Category:Alternate History Category:Omniverse